Couch Shopping
by crylo-ren69
Summary: While attempting to shop for a couch, Kakashi thinks about Sakura. (KakaPOV)


_I've been wanting to write something lately and I always try to jump into something big and then get stuck so, going to try something shorter and with a prompt to help me get a start. I'm not a huge fan of reading oneshots so I'm hoping this doesn't show that lol_

_Sidenote, can't seem to get shift+enter to make a break for me and I'm struggling otherwise soooo if anyone has tips so this doesn't look smushed, then cheers_

Person B and Person A chilling out on beds and couches at a furniture store

**In which Kakashi admires Sakura, and Sakura falls asleep on a department store couch.**

"Kakashiiii hurry up, we've been here for almost two hours!" Sakura flopped onto an armchair, not being dramatic at all. She should have known that when Kakashi asked for her help to find a new couch that it would be painful, but an emergency that had kept her at the hospital the night before hadn't left her with any extra patience.

"Now now Sakura-chan, you can't rush perfection. Plus, none of these are as comfortable as my old one, it's like picking the best of the worst, I need your expert opinion." A finger held to his chin in contemplation, Kakashi circled a grey three seater while shamelessly teasing his old student. Before he had a chance to prod the cushion, a flash of pink and red unceremoniously dove face first onto the specimen. A moment passed. And another. And then, a thumbs up was raised from the otherwise motionless body sprawled out before him. He shrugged, and fell back onto a rather stiff black love seat beside the one Sakura was currently occupying.

He looked over at the woman who was still face down in the sofa. He knew she must be tired, and he did feel a little bad for being so indecisive but…he hadn't bought a new couch in 15 years, and he didn't plan on doing so again for hopefully around the same time period, hell, longer if he could. Naruto, bless his heart, had been wrestling with Sai while waiting for Kakashi one day and had very graciously (read: loudly) lost to the pale boy, while breaking the back of his couch in the process. Rubbing his eye, Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, and then back over at Sakura again.

They spent a fair amount of time together. That was fair to say, he thought. She would often make dinner for the boys of team 7, but outside of that, her and Kakashi spent more time together than he did with any of the other members. Hell, maybe even anybody else. He liked it. Although, it did take a while to get used to, that went without saying. His life…had definitely changed in the past five or so years. And he liked it, really. He spent a fair amount of time fighting it, but now, looking over at Sakura face planted down into a sofa - which could in no way be comfortable - he smiled.

Sakura had obviously grown up, it would be ridiculous if he didn't take note of that. And not just physically either, but emotionally. She had become such a strong woman with a no nonsense attitude yet somehow she hadn't lost her softness, her light.

Kakashi scoffed quietly, that was corny, even for him.

She grunted. He watched her for a moment.

She was _definitely_ asleep.

He stood up to pay for the sofa she was currently on, if it was comfortable enough by her standards, then it was good enough for him. Sitting back on the sofa across from her, legs slung over the arm of the love seat, he let her sleep while he mulled over his thoughts. He was in no rush to be anywhere, after all.

Kakashi really couldn't help but marvel at the sleeping mess of pink hair in front of him. She would be 24 this year, and doing such great things. Not that he helped much. He knew that though, and so did she. They had definitely had stiff talks about that particular subject, but they always resolved tension between themselves through the years – this time was no different.

He closed his eyes, lost in thought about Sakura. Not for the first time, and mostly likely not for the last. He often felt that he acted like a teenager when he thought about her like this, but he usually arrived at the conclusion that he didn't care, and loved the way she made him feel. She was an amazing medic, one of the best. She took her training with Tsunade head-on and didn't falter when discouraged. And her loyalty to not just her mentor, but her friends, her village. He was so proud of her and how far she had come, and what a great woman she was becoming the more that time went on.

He loved _her._

He _loved _her.

His eyes popped open. He sprung up from the couch, almost falling over as his legs were still up on the arm. Sitting up properly, he calmed his breath. Okay, no need to stress out. He kind of knew this was coming, but having thought it outright to himself was something different. An admission of sorts? He wasn't over worried about the second half of the admission, to Sakura, that was. He didn't need to rush anything. Now that he had realized it himself, he would play the long game. Feel it out. And maybe…something would come from it. I mean hey, he _was _pretty charming if he did say so himself. Smirking to himself, he looked over at the woman in question as she shifted around on the couch.

15 more minutes, and he would wake her up. He had some subtle flirting to do, after all.


End file.
